Cupcakes
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: It was her baka boyfriend's birthday and she want to give him something special. Zo/Na


**Title: Cupcake**

**Pairing(s): Nami x Zoro**

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Zoro-kun! Sweet twenty-one for you!**

* * *

><p><span>Nami's P.O.V (Point of View)<span>

Today is 11st November; my baka boyfriend's birthday. Everyone is really busy preparing their gift for Zoro's. And me? I've planned to give him something special.

A Birthday cake.

I had asked Sanji-kun to borrow his kitchen for me before he head to the island, so I could have time trying to learn making it. I guess that a cake isn't that difficult to make, is it…?

* * *

><p><em>Maybe no.<em>

* * *

><p>I've spent my whole afternoon making the cake but I've failed to do so.<p>

I sighed as I slumped on the chair, everyone had head off to the island and now there's only me. I felt kind of… stupid. Maybe I should have just act like I've forgotten his birthday (or maybe just let his debt go down one third as a gift) and go shopping with Robin instead of staying here guarding the ship and making him a stupid birthday cake!

Bored and tired at the same time, I cast my eyes around my surroundings before something that was placed on the dining table in front of me caught my eye. I picked it up curiously. It was a book on baking.

I flipped it open, skimming through the pages of recipes. The book was filled with pictures of cakes, muffins, cookies, cupcakes, you name it. It had practically every baked good in it. I almost smiled to myself; this book is going to be useful for me right now.

* * *

><p>I'm now busy washing the utensils that I had used. The scent of baked goods filled the entire kitchen. Though it was a pain to bake all of that stuff all the time, I must say that I felt pretty satisfied with my work.<p>

I glanced back at the oven, where I knew that the new batch that I had made would soon become cupcakes. I smiled to myself. I wonder how he would react if he saw all these cupcakes I've make for his birthday.

Hmm… he's not the romantic type; it's obvious because sometime when I ask him to give me a kiss, he will just scowled and blushes before walk off. (When I get pissed off, I'll hit him on the head for scowled and walk off) He's not really open with his feelings. So… maybe a simple 'thank you'?

I giggled. I would have wished for more. A hug maybe. If he's too shy to kiss me in front of the crew or to open his feelings, then a hug will do. At least it would make me happy.

"Eh, so you're here. What are you doing?" Zoro walked in as he yawned. Wait. He didn't get lost? Or he is just sleeping at somewhere in the ship?

"Ah, Zoro! Good timing! See what I've prepared for your-"

"What are you making? It smells like craps!"

Crash! It was as if my whole heart had been crashed into million pieces. Smell like crap?

He sniffed the air again before making a weird face. "What is this sweet smell? It's making me sick."

I walk toward him with my eyes hiding under my hair and hit him hard on the face with a frying pan yelling him 'BAKA!' multiple times before stomping out. I worked so hard the whole afternoon for his birthday and I should at least deserve a simple 'thank you' from him!

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

Zoro's P.O.V

What is that witch problem? I'm just asking her what she is making because the sweet smell is making me sick. Did I deserve to be hit by a frying pan from her? Argh… women are hard to know.

Suddenly, a kick hit me hard on my head and I turned my attention to the attacker. I knew it. It was the ero-cook. I glared at him before sheathing Wado out.

"What the fuck, ero-cook?_!_" I yelled at him.

"I should be the one who yell at you, damn moss-head! Do you know Nami-san had been working so hard making your stupid birthday cake just for you?_!_" he yelled at me back.

What? Nami is baking a cake for my birthday …? Why will she do that? Shit, I must have hurt her feelings and I know that now I'm in a big trouble! She is either going to kill me or increase my debt again!

I ignore the ero-cook as he kept yelling at me for hurting his precious 'Nami-san's' feelings (Because Nami isn't his, but mine.). I run to the deck and saw Nami sitting alone under her mikan trees, looking hurt and sad.

Nami's P.O.V

I must have look like an idiot who get excited by myself over nothing. Yep, a big one. I should know that the baka is not as romantic as I had thought. He's just a bastard who loves his swords more than me. Why did I fall for a sword freak like him?

"And here I thought he would be happy to see this cupcake! Zoro, YOU BAKA! I HATE YOU!" I yelled to myself. We have been together for a few months, but he just... uh… I don't want to talk about him. He's such an un-romantic, no sense of direction baka!

"I thought they say it was a birthday cake, not cupcakes." A familiar gruff and masculine voice said calmly. I turned around and saw Zoro standing in front of me.

"What are you doing at here, moron?" I asked him, I want to look angry instead of sad and hurt. He scratches his neck looking almost nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know you would make me a birthday cake, uhm, I mean cupcakes." He said. I looked away from him. Hmph! He think a simple apologize can fix everything?

"You think a simple apologize can fix everything? I spend the whole afternoon staying in the kitchen to make cupcakes for you and what I get? I get an insult from you! I should just act like I've forget about your birthday!" I yelled furiously. "Just forget about it!" I yelled as I turn around, I don't want to stay any longer with him or else I'm pretty sure I'm going to push him into the sea but Zoro stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Look, I've said my sorry, didn't I?_!_" I struggle against his grip. He is so damn strong!

"Let me go, aho baka!" I yelled at him back, trying to get off from his strong grip, which is probably impossible.

"Stop acting like a stubborn child, Nami! I know that I've hurt your feeling, but didn't I apologize?_!_" he yelled at me almost furiously. Me? Acting like a stubborn child? He was the reason why I act like a stubborn child!

"I didn't-" I finally get off from his grip but accidentally slipped. I felt myself falling down from the stair and kept my eyes shut, ready for the impact.

…

Nothing happened. Weird. I slowly open my eyes and saw Zoro holding me up by the wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I looked deep inside his emerald dark eyes that are looking at me worriedly and lovingly at the same time… I don't know how long I haven't saw him looking at me like this. (We may be together, but we still quarrel everyday like nothing happened. So it's rare to have him looking at me in such a loving way)

"I'm okay, thank you…" I mumbled. He slowly let go of my hand. "Don't get so clumsy again, stupid witch." He told me before walking off. I felt my heart start to beating fast and tried to hide my blush. Just like everytime I'm in danger… he saved me. _Again._

Maybe I'm really over-reacting?

* * *

><p><span>Night<span>

Zoro's P.O.V

I was trying to enjoy myself as I take a sip of the booze. All the incidents this evening make me felt kind of uncomfortable. Nami almost fall down from the stair… just like Kuina. But luckily I'm able to save her. However, I still felt bad to myself. If I haven't loosen my grip on her hand, she won't accidentally slipped, and then she won't-

I felt someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nami standing in front of me holding a brown paper bag.

She shoved the brown paper bag into my chest before turning around and walks off. I looked at the brown paper bag weirdly and open it. I saw a green box in it. I open the box and I was surprise. There are many varieties of cupcakes in it. Some had sprinkles, some had icing, some had cream and some had chocolate on top of them. I can't help but smiled. Did this mean her mood had brighten up a bit?

I took one of the cupcakes with white icing on top of it and held it in front of my face for a moment before taking a bite out of it. Surprisingly, it tasted great. It was not too sweet, and the cake was quite soft yet firm.

I found a note on the brown paper box and take a look at it.

"_Don't get too full of yourself, baka. I'm only giving them to you because you've saved me from falling down from the stair. If you dare insult them just like you have done this evening, I swear I'm not going to make any cupcakes for your birthday again!_

_-Nami_"

I chuckle at the note before walking toward her. She is talking with Robin so I sneak behind her and hugged her.

"B-Baka! What do you think you're doing?_!_" She yelled at me and I saw her blushing madly. I just smirked.

"Thank you for those cupcakes. They're surprisingly great." I told her as she look away from me, trying to hide her blush.

"What do you mean surprisingly? I've been making them since this afternoon so of course they should taste great!" Nami said as she pouted. I laughed out softly as I nuzzle her neck.

Robin looked at the two of us and then chuckled before leaving us alone. After Robin leave, I give Nami a surprise as I kissed her softly on the lip.

**-The End-**

**A/N: I've several ideas in my mind for this fic. But end up choosing having Zoro accidentally insult Nami. Well, won't it be weird if he just accept the cupcakes with a warm smile and tell Nami 'thank you'? 0.0" I think so, it would become too OOC-ness! Hope you all enjoy reading this! (This is probably the longest story I've ever wrote!) And once again, happy birthday to Zoro!**


End file.
